Special Talents
by edwardnbella123
Summary: Bella and Edwards wedding and honeymoon went great, and they changed bella. It was a long three days but what does the family and more importantly what does Edward think when they discover bellas vampire talents? A/N: SM owns all charicters :


**Edwards POV**

The wedding was better than I thought it would be, thanks to Alice. It was held in our back yard. There were twinkle lights wraped around all of the surrounding trees, and chinese lanterns hung on lines over the guests. Our guests consisted of our friends from school, Renee, Phil and Carlie, and the Cullens of course.

The cerimony was difficult not to laugh durring, thanks to Emmets booming voice. He had went online to get a lisence to marry Bella and I. She thought it would be easier that way, less formal as she put it. The whole thing was sort of a blur, seeing as I couldnt tear my eyes away from the new Mrs. Cullen for the life of me.

Bella had cried durring the vows, but they wernt tears of saddnes wich made me smile all the more when she was standing infront of me, a blubbering mess, trying to get out her side of the vows.

_what do you think of the dress, Edward?_, I heard Alice think when Bella was talking to her parents and Phil. I looked over in her direction and smiled. _I thought you would like it. _It was a strapless gown, covored in antique lace and the tinyest blue beads that i had ever seen. She was more than beautiful, words could not even come close to what she was.

I turned my attention back to Bella and realized that her parents had turned to talk to Carlile and Esme.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Why, hello, Mrs. Cullen."

The happines between us was so intence I almost felt sorry for Jasper...almost. I slid my cool fingertips across her jaw and instantly her arms were covored with goosebumps. I didnt think that my smile could get any bigger, but then it did. She returned with a bigger smile than mine, if possible.

"Ready for our Honey Moon?", I asked.

"Most definatly, where are we going?"

"I already told you, its a suprise."

Before she could get out another word, I bent down and kissed her lightly.

After we saw our guests off I packed our suit cases into the trunk of the volvo and we were off the the airport. I wouldnt let her hold her boarding pass and I made sure that she couldnt hear the pilot when he made his announcments about the temperature and what not.

I rented a silver Lamborghini. Of course Bella thought it was way over the top but in all actuality, I just really wanted to drive one. The honeymoon suite was booked in our name and I was told it was the best room they had to offer. It had a king sized bed acompanied by creme colored silk sheets and unbelivible soft pillows wich I enjoyed laying on when Bella was showering.

"Disneyland? really? of all the places..." She said when she finaly found out where we were.

"Come on now, its the happiest place on earth. I wanted to bring out the child in you." she just smiled and said, 'ok'.

I could tell she had fun. and we didnt have to walk alot becuase I would just run where ever she wanted to go.

"Did you have fun today, love?" I asked her on our last day.

We had yet to make love, I was so nervous that I might hurt her that I had put it off and I knew that wasnt going to work tonight. I also knew that she had somthing up her sleve and was just waiting to pull it out and play it on me.

"Of course, it was with you, and I really did feel like a kid.", She giggled from the cracked bathroom door.

After about another twenty minuets I heard the door open and Bella take a few steps. I sat up on the bed and looked over at her. I stood up and looked her up and down. She was dressed in a peice of navy blue lingerie that slpit right under her breasts reviling a triangle of her ivory stomach. It reached right below her bottom wich was covored by a creme colored panty that mached lace that was on the top.

"Alice and Rose took me shoping...do you like it?", Bella asked me. All I could do was stare. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet earth. My responve was to her question was a kiss that was fill with more passion than any other kiss we have ever shared. I led her to the bed and she layed down on her back. I pulled back to let her breathe and moved to her neck, then to her collar bone. She pulled my head back up so our lips could meet again.

"I love it, but I love you more.", I finaly responded.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you know."

The night proceded. It was the first time I had ever made love but I had a feeling that it was better than most other peoples sex lives. Bella seemed to agree with me.

The trip home was filled with Bellas steady hearbeats and her deep breathing, seeing how she didnt get much sleep on our last night I made her sleep at every possible chance. The desition has been mad that when me and Bella were on our trip that the rest of our family would pack up the house and move it all to alaska, and then we would meet them there after our trip instead of flying back to Forks.

I placed my hand on bellas cheek, "Were home, love. Time to awake."

**Bellas POV**

The house in alaska was more beautiful than our old home, of course. There was a fireplace in almost every room and huge beds, even though no one would be sleeping in them.

Edward and I had a room farthest away from everyone elces, wich was fine with me. It had a huge wall sized window just like in our old room, but this window was different, it has a veiw of the ocean.

The topic of my transformation was avoided by edward, even though it was only a day away. Just four more days untill I had the promise of eternity with my only love. He would of course be the one changing me, just as I has asked and seeing how I had let him buy me a new car, I got to pick the date.

He had asked me more times than I could count if this, changing, was what I really wanted, and each time he asked I had to assure him that it was the only thing I wanted at that moment.

The time had come all to soon, but at the same time it was all to slow. Edward and I were laying in our bed, his tight grip keeping me from going anywhere, not that i wanted to.

"Your sure your ready?"

"Im posotive, are you sure your ready?" I had asked him.

"Not at all, but im sure that its as ready as ill ever be so..."

"I love you..."

"Isabella Cullen, I love you more than anything on this whole earth"

I smiled at his dramatics and I knew it was time becuase Carlile was standing in the corner and i felt the morphine traveling through my veins.

Edward kissed me on my neck and then I felt his teeth resting there for a moment and his cool breath as he exhaled. Then there was a sharp pain of he teeth sinking in to my neck. They were there for about five seconds and then he pulled away probably trying to control himself. Not soon after that everything went black.

A few times I woke up and thrashed at the fire going through my veins but everytime I did Edward held onto me as tight as he could without hurting me and sang my lullaby into my ear. It was the longest three days of my life. The very end of it I only remember being cold, so very cold that I feared it would never cease.

But eventualy I woke. The first thing I rememberd was Edward kissing me. I absentmindedly kissed him back. But when I realised what was happening I put all the passon into it I could. His family seemed pleased as they all came in and greeted the 'new' me, so to speak. I got hugs from Esme, Alice, and of course a bear hug from Emmet.

Hunting was interesting and tons of fun. The thrill of running for the kill and the feeling of the blood running down my throat reliving me from my thirst, was unexplainable.

It was then I discovored _my_ talent.


End file.
